chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperia
Hyperia was a planet that was located on one of the more narrow edges of UNSC-controlled space orbiting Keppler-22. It was a habitable world with a small populace. It was also notable because the two races that lived on the planet were Humans and Gallvente, and in almost equal numbers. The estimated combined population of Hyperia in 3234 was 250,000; citizens lived in small towns all over the planet, but with very few moving into the great deserts. Planetary Description Hyperia was a planet of just over 12,000 kilometers in diameter and had a gravitational pull of .79G. It has a smaller iron core than usual, making the gravity considering the size of the planet a slight oddity. The planet had three megacontinents with one in the process of splitting into two smaller ones. In the center of each megacontinent there was a large deser that was surrounded by large mountains, creating a dry and arid region in the center. Moving away from the center, large rolling plains were common, and steppes were not out of the ordinary. The largest species of trees on Hyperia are known as Kepparitas and are characterized by having a long rigid trunk, but much softer branches that are almost mouldable by people. After a certain amount of time, the branches themselves grow rigid. This means that Kepparita wood is valuable to a few industries, especially ones that create wooden furniture. One of the common sights on Hyperia are tornados. Only near where the hot and cool air collide do they form something that could be considered dangerous. Tornados that form here generally stick to Force 3, but the farther away from the thermoclash one is, the more likely one is to encounter Dust Devils, tiny tornadoes that are of Force 0 or less. These are relatively harmless whirlwinds that travel across the rolling plains of Hyperia, usually travelling a mile with a maxiumum range of about ten miles before vanshing into thin air. The vortexes aren't of particular strength and indeed they are used as something of a tourist attraction. When a tornado occurs in the Great Deserts, they produce something the locals call 'Sand Columns', massive cyclones that pick up desert grains and whirl them around miles in the air. Aside from being an average strength tornado, the flying sand grains can cause injuries to those nearby and can damage vehicles and buildings. On rare occasion, they can aid in erosion of building materials. The most notable fauna of Hyperia are called jepts, small wedge-shaped animals that have been described as living jet engines. Their internal mechanics of respiration involves rapid inhalation of air and expelling it out their windpipes at such speed that they can propel themselves through the air, and with low bone density, they can soar for upwards of seventy feet on a single blast. Humans and Gallvente inhabited the planet, and even though both species are on great terms with one another, for the most part they kept to their own separate communities. The 'capital' city on the planet, Helgo Questok was the exception to this rule, easily being the biggest settlement on the planet with over 40,000 citizens calling it home. Helgo Questok is a Gallvente phrase meaning 'Those who share', obviously referencing the fact that Humans and Gallvente live there. No cities on the planet have a true spaceport. The 'interstellar landing pads' usually consist of cleared out areas outside of the forests near city limits. Small planes are used for jaunts between towns and are powered either through solar energy or imported hydrogen power cells. History Hyperia's history is not particularly one of note. It was originally colonized after the Human-Covenant War in 2559 as a place for people to calm down and start fresh. Some people who had grown tired of all the destruction wanted some instant quiet. So they went to this place and started a new life for themselves. Some people though didn't take into account that since they were choosing to live a life on the edge of Human-controlled space at the time, they would not be afforded the protection of the UNSC. However, this seemed to suit the colonists just fine. As fate would have it, Hyperia was a minor hotbed of Covenant forces drastically trying to recuperate their losses following their defeat. Hyperia was a place where they thought they could salvage their empire. The Brutes in particular were fond of this place as it gave them a chance to hunt the Human populace. In 2610, a pack of Brutes known as the Blackmanes started a Human massacre across ten towns taking prisoners, killing them, and the subsequently eating them. The civilians formed a militia to attempt to kill the animals. Without military guidance though, the militia was undertrained and underpowered. Their weapons were old, sub-par, and in some cases improvised using local materials. Hunting shotguns and low-caliber pistols served as the first line of defense. Eventually the Blackmanes were killed, but not after a further 10 years of hunting and pillaging the villages. The hunter who killed the last of the aliens, Jemma Walstonecraft, was hailed as the best hunter on Hyperia, and even in the sector. She claimed more than seven Jiralhanae. For another three hundred years, the people of Hyperia lived calmly. fifty years after First Contact with the Gallvente in 2915, a group of refugees from their space begged for room on the planet. Their own colony was destroyed by a meteor strike and the survivors needed a place to stay. The people of Hyperion were uneasy with the request at first, but eventually decided to let them stay - after clearing it with the Colonial Administraion of course. The first settlement that housed both Gallvente and Humans was named Helgo Questock, and the two peoples lived comfortably. Technological advance was slow in comparison to the rest of the world around them, and they were largely removed from major events. That suited them just fine though. They liked the peace and quiet. Another incident upsetting the peace of the planet came in 3234 when Doctor Julian Kintobor arrived on the planet and used the nearby mountains as a staging area of sorts. He sought to place factories on the surface of the planet and expand his forces after losing to the UNSC and Royal Military on Mobius . The Hyperians were infuriated by this and called for support, knowing that it was far beyond their ability. On October 18th, help came in the form of a company of UNSC Marines led by Captain Ramis and supported by Lieutenant Christopher O'Connor, who was called in as soon as Robotnik was confirmed to be on the planet. For a time the Marines seemed to hold their own, but then the robots changed their tactics, choosing to attack on all fronts and overwhelm the military forces. Many were wounded, and in the fighting, Captain Ramis was killed, forcing the Lieutenant to take control of the situation and assume the command of Bravo Company. Even he knew that it wouldn't be enough though and he called for backup from the UNSC Exeter, which was under the command of Commander Sobel. The Lieutenant made especially sure to get the help of Sally Acorn , who was familiar with fighting robots. Nine days later the Exeter would arrive, but the Company would be worn down. More of their men were dead and Helgo Questock was evacuated to save more citizens. Some few stubborn stayed behind. The Princess helped convince some worried Gallvente villagers to leave before joining the men. O'Connor would collapse out of exhaustion after fighting constantly for three days without sleep and Sally would take command of Bravo Company with Sergeant Major Tony Belmont being her Executive Officer. Now at the head of the operation, Sally would lead an attack on the robot forces and eventually cause them to turn and retreat. Curious at their presence, she requested Commander Sobel scan the area where they came from. Initially they found nothing, but continued scanning showed that Robotnik was using Covenant-made cloaking devices to hide his troops, showing that he was either working, or trading with him. There wasn't time to waste thinking about it as Bravo Company was assaulted one last time. With her leadership aiding the men, Bravo Company fought off the robots and saved Helo Questok. Sally would depart a day or so later with the Lieutenant getting some rest and staying to mop up any robots that remained behind. Citizens of Hyperia *Horrah *Juul Lok Qeil *Jemma Walstonecraft Category:Planet Category:Locations